Ground Vehicles and Aircraft
Dove- Classic Fighter Plane, Has four heavy, anti armor mini guns, with three rapid fire torpedo launchers. Used for taking out scouts, other fighters, and transport ships. Plane is painted pure white, with a hammer and sickle on the wings. Plane is high altitude, high speed. Sparrow- Anti-Infantry, low-altitude fighter, Has two heavy, anti personnel mini guns, a smaller HMG on the back, and a grenade launcher on the front, capable of launching 6 explosive projectiles at a time. ONLY used for anti-infantry works. Pigeon- Bomber, Deadly Liquid Dropper- Named after the fact that pigeons poop on numerous things, this resembles a bomber due to its heavy armor and high speed. Equipped with two HMGs, a standard bomb dropper, and a separate sprayer for napalm, lava, acid, boiling water, poison gas, and other dangerous concoctions to be poured onto infantry units. Used for anti infantry, armor and navy. Painted gray and blue. Raven- Light Space Fighter, Four Plasma Blasters, Two Torpedo launchers, and numerous "Ravenettes, much smaller and weaker fighters, contained within. This is high altitude, warp speed, and heavy armor. Painted black with a red star on the side. Taking out motherships, fighters, resource ships, and always used for invasions. Finch- Troop and Prisoner transport, Three Rocket launchers, 40 mm Nose cannon, three mini guns. Heavy armor, but due to its almost invincibility, it is VERY slow. Only used for troop and prisoner transport. Cardinal- Ace Fighter Dove, Six Mini Guns, Six Torpedo launchers, Two Anti Air Guns on top and bottom. Used for same purpose as dove Blue Jay- Ace Fighter Sparrow- Heavier armor, Two grenade launchers, 6 Mini Guns. Albatross- Mothership- Space Travel- Lazer guns , torpedoes, bombs, and force-fields, oh my! Arguably the best ship ever made for exsorcial. Hound- Ground Vehicle- Troop Transport- Mounted with a heavy machine gun, and it's all terrain capabilities, the Hound is the closest to a humvee as you can get. Feline- Mounted Motorcycle- Used for scouting- Has a HMG, a grenade launcher, and a rear flamethrower to deter any people who chase it. Bear- Tank-Troop Transport- Has two HMGs, Side rocket launchers, A nose cannon capable of splitting a small ship in half, and a mounted AA gun on top Tiger- Flamethrower Tank- Used solely for anti infantry. Mounted with a long range flamethrower and three machineguns, this is a one to avoid if you have little armor. Lion- Automated Warrior Robot Drone- Mounted with a heavy rifle, a shoulder fired rocket launcher and a heavy set of armor, this is used solely for offensive attacks Pinger- Heavy Automated Brutal Droid- Known for its Heavy Armor, 6 rapid fire tesla orb launchers, capability to launch an EMP that blasts an 90m radius, Three Rocket Launchers, and the fact that it is tripodic. This is in fact the most invulnerable gound vehicle ever known to the country, and more than 34,000 deaths have occurred because of it. Its only weak spot is inside of its back, but that is guarded by heavy armor plating. A defensive maneuver called Shock Radius practically sends out magnetic waves that disintegrate unarmored humans, shatter any form of glass, and has the capability to throw a city bus. This only has a radius of 20m, however.